Various methods for cutting a glass sheet are conventionally known. For example, Patent Literature 1 below describes a method for cutting glass by forming a scribe line on a surface of a glass sheet along a planned cutting line and then breaking the glass sheet at the scribe line.
Also, for example, Patent Literature 2 below discloses a method for cutting a glass sheet by melting it by irradiation of laser beam along a planned cutting line.